


Primal Instincts

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Oz's primal urges come forth.<br/>Post Dead Man's Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Instincts

##  **Part One**

 

Oz smiled at his girlfriend as they walked down the deserted hall at Sunnydale High School. 

"Can you believe what Mr. Collins said?" Willow said excitedly. "This is so cool! I can’t wait to get started!" 

"Willow, you are the only one that I know who gets excited over homework," Oz said. "It’s cute." 

Willow beamed. 

Oz opened his mouth to say something else, when suddenly he felt an intense pain lance through his chest. He bent over, practically screaming. 

"Oz? What is it?" Willow said worriedly. "What’s wrong?" 

Oz collapsed onto the floor in the fetal position. He raised his head just enough to look at Willow. "Get Giles," he gasped as the change started to overtake him. 

Willow’s eyes bugged. Oz was transforming into a werewolf right before her. She could see the hair starting to grow out of his hands and neck, his ears changing shape, fingernails curling over into sharp claws. 

"Goooooooooo," Oz the semi-werewolf howled. Willow jumped off the floor and sped down the hall towards the library. 

"Giles! Giles! Giles!" Willow yelled as she burst through the library doors. "Tranquilizer gun! Hurry!" 

At the sudden appearance of Willow and her shouting, Giles ran out of his office to hear her yell, "Tranquilizer gun, hurry!" 

"Willow, what is it?" Giles asked as he opened the weapons locker. The Watcher knew better than to hesitate. 

"It’s Oz! He’s changing!" Willow yelled. She grabbed the gun out of Giles’ hand and ran back out the library door. 

"Oh dear," Giles said, grabbing the spare manacles from the cage. He ran out into the hall after Willow. 

Willow exited the library in time to see a werewolf come charging down the hall directly towards her. Willow quickly took aim and fired, the dart embedding itself directly into Oz’s neck. 

The werewolf leaped into the air and tackled Willow. But the tranquilizer’s effects had started in time and her changed boyfriend tumbled off of her and into a drugged sleep. 

Giles entered the hall in time to see Willow standing up and brushing herself off. He quickly stepped over to the werewolf and clamped the manacles on him. "Help me get him into the library," Giles said. 

Willow nodded, and the two half-carried, half-dragged the several hundred pound werewolf into the cage. Giles attached the chain to a ring in the wall designed especially for this purpose, then locked the door. 

"I’ll go get our stuff out of the hall," Willow said, breathlessly. She turned and ran back out of the library and straight into Principal Snyder. 

"Young lady, where do you think you’re going in such a hurry?" Principal Snyder asked. 

Willow blanched. "I…uh…dropped my books," she stuttered, pointing down the hall to a pile of books and shredded clothing. "Excuse me." 

"No running. And get to class," Principal Snyder said. Willow nodded and walked quickly down the hall to retrieve the aforementioned items. 

At the same time, in a different part of the school, Xander Harris was sitting in biology class ignoring the teacher. Buffy was his lab partner. 

"Listen, Buff," Xander said. "What do you think is the best way to avoid homework - slaying or partying?" 

"Slaying. Saving lives is a much better excuse," Buffy replied. Xander grinned. 

"Ah, but can you walk up to the teacher and go ‘Sorry, I didn’t have time to do my homework. I had to protect the losers of this town from vampires.’" 

"I see your point," Buffy said. 

Xander tapped his pen on the lab table, then turned to Buffy once again. "I was thinking…" he started to say, but was suddenly overcome with a sharp pain in his chest. 

"Xander? You ok?" Buffy asked as she saw her best friend wrap his arms around himself and bend over. 

"It hurts," Xander gasped. 

Buffy raised her hand to get the teacher’s attention. "Mr. Edwards!" 

"Owwww!" Xander yelled, but it turned into a high pitched giggle. He straightened out to see the biology teacher in directly front of him. Xander pushed the teacher away harshly, the stood, knocking the stool onto the floor and practically swaggered out the door. 

Buffy’s eyes widened. She turned to Mr. Edwards. "I’ll go after him," she said, then grabbed both of their books and ran out the door. 

"Xander!" Buffy yelled, spotting the teen walking quickly but confidently down the hallway. Xander didn’t turn, so Buffy chased after him. She caught up with him just as he was about to enter the library. 

"Xander, what’s wrong?" Buffy asked. 

Xander faced her and smiled evilly. He grabbed the back of Buffy’s head and pulled her close, sniffing her hair. Then he shoved her away and pushed the library doors open. 

"Xander!" Willow said, hurrying to her best friend. "I’m glad you’re here. Oz has…"

Xander grabbed Willow by the hair and pulled her roughly to him. He bared his teeth and made a high pitched giggle. 

Buffy knocked Xander over the head with a heavy textbook, causing the boy to slump to the floor unconscious. She looked at Willow, who returned the others gaze with wide eyes. 

"Giles!" they both yelled at the same time. 

Giles hurried into the main library from the second floor. "Oh, good. You’re here. It seems that Oz has turned into his werewolf self…good heavens, what’s wrong with Xander." 

"Xander’s acting all wiggy," Buffy said. "He doubled over in pain in bio, then suddenly shoved Mr. Edwards and left in the middle of class. I caught up to him by the doors and he grabbed me and sniffed me! Then he looked as though he was going to take a bite out of Willow!" 

"Oh, dear," Giles said again. "Did he laugh?" 

"Like a hyena…" Buffy began to say. Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god! Xander’s possessed by the hyena again!" 

"Quickly, we must lock him up before he comes around," Giles said, hurrying down the stairs. He stopped abruptly. "Oh, wait. Oz is locked in the cage." 

"Oz?" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah, he transformed into a werewolf right in the hallway!" Willow said. "I had to shoot him, _again_ , and we locked him up in there." 

"You think your office will hold him?" Buffy asked. 

"It’ll have to do," Giles said. Buffy nodded, then picked Xander off the floor and dropped him on the couch, closing and locking the door behind her. 

"What now?" Buffy asked. 

"I would highly suggest research," Giles said, returning to his book. 

Willow ran back over to the computer and began surfing the net. Buffy picked up the nearest book and began to look through it. She looked up at the sound of breaking glass. 

"Xander!" Buffy said, jumping into a defensive position as the teen in question came flying out of the office through the smashed window. Xander avoided Buffy and ran out the library doors, the eerie sound of hyena like laughter trailing behind him. 

"Buffy, get after him," Giles said. "Try to get him back here." 

"Right," Buffy said, running out the door. But Xander was nowhere to be seen. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Two  
**

 

"I can’t find him," Buffy said a half and hour later. "The only person I found was Snyder out for blood." 

"This is not good," Giles said. 

"Understatement of the year, Giles," Buffy said. "How’s Oz?" 

"Still out of it," Willow answered. "We were thinking of giving him a second tranquilizer so that we could lock Xander in the cage, too." 

"As long as Xander doesn’t start to eat Oz," Buffy said. "Remember Herbert the pig?" 

Willow shuddered. "Eww." 

"Well, if I adjust the dosage, we should be able to tranquilize Xander as well," Giles said. "All we have to do is lure him back to the library." 

"Yeah, I can’t see Snyder letting us walk in and out of classrooms with a gun in our hands asking for him," Buffy said. 

"How did we capture him last time?" Willow asked. 

"I smashed a table over his head," Buffy said. "He had me pinned up against the wall, gunning for sex. He’s pretty powerful when he’s possessed." 

"Then why didn’t he try it again?" Willow asked. "After all, he’s always been attracted to you." 

"Not anymore," Buffy said, her eyes lighting up. 

"Cordelia," they both said at the same time. 

"Good idea, Buffy," Giles said. The bell rang and the trio could hear students in the hallways. "Go get her, quickly." 

Buffy nodded and jogged out the door. She returned a few minutes later with a reluctant Cordelia in tow. 

"Why are you dragging me in here now? I have places to be, people," Cordelia said. 

"As much as I to admit it, we may need you Cordelia," Buffy said. 

"Cordelia, I k-know this is rather p-personal, but have far have you and Xander…uh…" Giles stuttered. 

"What the tweed guy is asking is - what base has Xander got to?" Buffy said. 

"That’s none of your business!" Cordelia said. She turned to go, but Buffy grabbed her arm. 

"Cordy, it’s important. Xander’s in trouble," Buffy said. 

"What kind of trouble?" Cordelia asked. 

"You wouldn’t remember this, but last year on a trip to the zoo Xander was possessed by a hyena spirit," Willow said. 

"A hyena spirit?" Cordelia said. "What did it do, make him laugh a lot?" 

"Actually, he…ate the school’s mascot at the time," Giles said. "He also tried to…mate with Buffy." 

"He did what?! Eww!" Cordelia said. "Why didn’t he tell me this?" 

"From what I gather, he was not entirely comfortable with what had happened," Giles said. 

"At least he didn’t eat Principal Flutie like the others," Willow said. The other three glared at her with disgust. "Sorry." 

"Ok. Let me see if I get this straight. Xander’s possessed by a hyena spirit, again, and you need me why?" 

"I believe that because Xander has not tried to…to renew his relationship with Buffy," Giles began. 

"You mean hump me like a dog," Buffy said. 

"Er…anyway, I believe that he it trying to find you," Giles finished. "That is why we wanted to know how intimate you two have become." 

Cordelia’s mouth opened and closed several times and she shifted back and forth on her feet, looking at the others. Finally, she looked down at her shoes and mumbled, "All the way." 

"What was that?" Giles asked. 

"Far enough, Giles," Buffy said. Cordelia gave her a grateful look. 

"Swell. Then I would suggest that you, Buffy, walk up and down the halls with Cordelia and look for him," Giles said. "You might want to leave some of your…s-scent on the w-walls and such." 

"My scent?" Cordelia asked. 

Giles blushed and started to nervously clean his glasses, looking to Buffy. 

Buffy picked up on what he was saying. "Got ya. C’mon, Cordy. I’ll tell you on the way." 

 

 

 

##  **Part Three  
**

 

"This is so embarrassing," Cordelia hissed through her teeth. She rubbed her recently removed panties against the wall. "I’m going to have to burn these." 

"Sorry," Buffy said. 

"Right," Cordelia said as they continued down the hall. "How long do you think this will take?" 

"Depends on where Xander is," Buffy answered. "If he’s left the school, we could be in big trouble." 

"You mean he might not even be here and I’m doing _this_?!" Cordelia said, once again leaving her ‘scent’ on the wall. 

"What are you two doing?" a voice said behind them. 

"Principal Snyder!" Buffy said. Cordelia quickly put her panties behind her back. "We were just…on our way back to class from the ladies room." 

"I see," Principal Snyder said. 

"Can’t halt mother nature, Principal Snyder," Cordelia said. "I wouldn’t want to stain any of the classroom chairs." 

Principal Snyder grimaced, then waved his hand at them. "Get to class." 

They both nodded and hurried down the hall, turning a corner. After a moment, two heads peeked back to see if the principal had left. 

"Good one, Cordy," Buffy said, smiling. "I’ll have to remember that." 

Cordelia smiled. "Let’s finish this." 

"Got ya," Buffy said. 

They continued onto the second floor. Halfway down the hall, they heard a noise behind them. Buffy grabbed Cordelia’s arm and they ducked into a doorway. They saw Xander coming down the hall, nose in the air, sniffing. Every so often he would rub his body against the wall. 

"What’s he doing?" Cordelia whispered. 

"I think he’s picked up on your trail," Buffy whispered back with a small grin. 

Suddenly Xander stopped and cocked his head. Then he sniffed the air once again and began to giggle. 

Cordelia shuddered at the sound. "He sounds so…evil," she said. 

"Shit! He’s coming," Buffy said, backing up. "We have to lead him back to the library." 

Cordelia nodded and prepared to run. Buffy counted to three softly and the two girls burst into the hall at a dead run. 

Xander immediately took off after them at full speed. He tackled Cordelia, slamming them both to the ground. 

"Buffy!" Cordelia screamed. Buffy skidded to a stop and turned around in time to see Xander pick Cordelia up off the floor and push against the wall, grinding himself against her and nipping playfully at her neck. 

"Cordy, try and see if he’ll follow you," Buffy said. 

Cordelia nodded and pushed back against the wall making Xander back up a step. She took a few quick steps to the left and Xander followed, pressing her once again to the wall and rubbing himself erotically against her body. 

"Um…Buffy," Cordelia said. "He’s…um…quite aroused." 

Buffy couldn’t help it. She laughed. "Ok. The next door is an empty classroom. Why don’t you try to get him in there and I’ll go get the tranquilizer from Giles." 

Cordelia nodded and Buffy trotted down the hall. 

"Xander? Why don’t we just go into this classroom," Cordelia said as she pushed against him and moved in that direction. She managed to open the door before Xander grabbed her again. They both tumbled into the room. 

Cordelia used this to her advantage and closed the door behind them, then walking quickly away from the windows. 

Xander was upon her before she knew it. He shoved her roughly against he wall, then ran his hands down the sides of her body. He grabbed the hem of her short skirt and pushed it up around her waist, baring her panty-less body to him. 

"Xander, stop," Cordelia said as she struggled against him. She heard Xander undo his zipper and knew what was going to happen next. "Xander, snap out of it! I can’t believe you want to do it in a classroom!" 

Xander ignored her as he pushed himself between Cordelia’s legs. He entered her swiftly and began thrusting in and out at a frantic pace. 

Cordelia was excited and upset at the same time. Ignoring the voice in her head telling her this was wrong, she let her body go, causing her to orgasm shortly thereafter. 

Xander quickened his pace, then came in short bursts inside Cordelia. He nuzzled her neck for a moment, then pulled out, fixed himself and walked over to the corner of the room. Cordelia watched as Xander walked in circles several times before laying down on the floor and closing his eyes. 

Cordelia had just finished adjusting her own clothing when Buffy and Giles cautiously entered the classroom. 

"Where’s Xander?" Giles asked. 

Cordelia pointed to the corner. "Over there, taking a nap." 

"How did you manage to accomplish that?" Giles asked. 

"Never mind, Giles," Buffy said, knowing what had happened. "Let’s just dope him up and get him to the library." 

 

 

 

##  **Part Four  
**

 

Willow looked in at the two sleeping figures in the cage. "I’m glad they’re both tranquilized," she said. 

"I hear ya, Will. I wouldn’t want to see a fight between a hyena and a werewolf," Buffy said. 

"I found it!" Giles said as he came out of his office. The three girls looked at him expectantly. "I should have paid attention to my calendar. How could I have been so…"

"Giles!" Buffy interrupted. "Tell us." 

"Oh, yes. Today is Lladatie," Giles said. 

"Who-ee?" Cordelia said. 

"Lladatie. It’s a Tribal African holiday in which the shaman of the tribe causes the other celebrant’s primal instincts emerge," Giles explained. 

"Huh? You lost me," Buffy said. 

"Well, in Africa, some tribal members invoke the spirits of animals to aid them in their hunting or other tasks. The shaman of the tribe on this holiday purposely causes the animal spirits to take over," Giles said. 

"Does that mean there’s a shaman close by, then?" Willow asked. 

"No. The shaman is probably still in Africa. This holiday only comes once every ten years and it is a powerful ritual, effecting the entire population of the world, I would wager," Giles said. "Since both Xander and Oz basically have had an animal spirit inside them, they were both effected." 

"How long ‘til they’re back to normal?" Buffy asked. 

"They should be fine by tomorrow," Giles answered. "Until then, we’ll keep them here and tranquilized. Willow, you might wish to get Oz some clothing for tomorrow." 

Willow nodded. 

"Will they remember what happened?" Cordelia asked. 

"Oz probably will not," Giles said. "Since he does not know what he does when he is in werewolf form normally. However, Xander should have perfect memory." 

"Ok. Thanks," Cordelia said. "Well, I’m gonna go." 

"Bye, Cordy," Buffy said. "See you tomorrow." 

 

 

 

##  **Epilogue  
**

 

"What happened?" Oz asked, as he tried to rub his head. He noticed two things at once. First, he had manacles on his wrists and second, he was naked. 

"Oz?" Willow said from the doorway of the cage. "Is that you?" 

"Yeah. It be me. However, I seem to be missing my outerwear," Oz said. 

"I got clothes for you. Giles will bring them in a minute," Willow said. 

"Thanks," Oz replied. 

When Oz was unlocked and dressed, he joined Willow, Buffy and Giles. "So, was the rest of the party as wild as I think it was?" 

Buffy and Willow laughed. 

"Sorry, Oz," Buffy said. "Giles neglected to check his calendar, therefore you had the fun opportunity of becoming a werewolf in the middle of the school hallway." 

"Uh-huh. And did anyone see this?" Oz asked. 

"Just me," Willow said. "I had to shoot you again." 

Oz kissed her cheek. "I’d let you shoot me anytime." 

Willow blushed. 

 

 

*****  


 

 

Xander stood nervously by Cordelia’s locker. He remembered what had transpired the day before and he needed to reassure himself that everything was ok between the two of them. 

"Hey, Cordy," Xander said when she walked up. 

Cordelia nodded and opened her locker. 

"So, I was wondering," Xander said. "Are we ok?" 

"Why wouldn’t we be?" Cordelia asked as she exchanged her books. 

Xander slumped against the lockers. "I just wanted to make sure. I mean, I wasn’t quite myself yesterday…"

"Xander, it’s ok. I understand," Cordelia interrupted. "It’s no big deal." 

"If you’re sure?" 

"Yes, Xander. I’m sure," Cordelia said. She shut her locker, then held out a small package to him. 

"What’s this?" Xander asked as he started to open it. His eyes widened as when he saw what was inside. 

"I figured after I rubbed them over practically every wall of the school on your behalf, I might as well give them to you," Cordelia said. 

"You what?" Xander said. 

"And Snyder almost caught me doing it!" Cordelia continued. "How would I have explained that? ‘Sorry, Principal Snyder. I’m trying to get Xander to find me, so I’m rubbing my scent on the walls so he can follow the trail.’" 

Cordelia gave Xander a peck on the cheek. "I’ll see you later," she said and then walked off to class. 

Xander took out the contents of the package as the halls cleared. He brought the panties to his nose and inhaled. He smiled, remembering the scent, and tucked them into his pocket. 

Picking up his backpack, Xander headed down the hall to his first class, his high pitched giggle echoing off the empty halls. 

 

 

##  **The End**


End file.
